


The Emergency

by masterinkblaster



Category: Chowder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Ass Play, Cats, Closeted Character, Dogs, F/M, Forced, Gay Sex, Hostage Situations, M/M, MCPD, Marzipan City Police Department, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Showers, Shyness, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, elephant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: The day started out like any other... most of the officers were hitting the showers, getting ready for another long, uneventful day of patrolling the streets.Who are we? We're the brave cops of the Marzipan City Police Department--the M.C.P.D, or McPd, for short.But little did we know, a goofy criminal and a phone call from a certain green-haired, orange-skinned woman would soon change everything...A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose, with some additional help by yours truly!





	The Emergency

            “H-hey, quit it!” Officer Cheesesteak says, embarrassed. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he skitters toward the showers, trying to escape Officer Grinder’s vicious towel-snapping, “Come on! I have sensitive skin! Come _o-o-on!”_

            “Have a little fun!” Grinder snickers, “Don’t be such a ninny-phant!”

            “Come on, now…” a voice says, the source of it fading through the fog of the locker room. Officer Snow Leopard clears his throat, handing Grinder a towel while holding his own around his waist, “Cover yourself up or get in the showers, Grinder. Nobody wants to see your shriveled pickle.”

            Cheesesteak giggles as he disappears into the shower, “Heh, pickle…”

            “Hey, it’s not shriveled! And just because it’s green, I…”

            Officer Snow Leopard interrupts, “Yeah, yeah… move along or the Sarge is going to have your badge. We have a meeting in about… oh, ten minutes?”

            “Fine, fine,” Grinder says, dropping his snapping-towel and following Cheesesteak into the showers. Snow Leopard follows suit, flinging his towel onto the locker room floor.

            The steam is thick and refreshing to breathe in. The men all laugh and shoot their banter, joking about women and marriage, imitating the officers that they’d rather not work with, and even sharing stories about the most ridiculous cases that Sergeant Hoagie has assigned to each of them. The showers are timed, so luckily, Cheesesteak finishes rinsing the soap off his head when the showers turn off on their own. With the previous day’s stench of hard work washed off, the officers all leave the showers, their towels in hand.

            Grinder removes his towel and begins twisting it, ready to snap Cheesesteak again, but Snow Leopard interferes, “Hey, now. No time for foolin’ around, we need to-- _ho-o-oly cow!”_ he says, looking down at Grinder’s genitals. He stares in shock at the gator’s surprisingly meaty and impressive package--it seems to be at least eight inches long and about two-and-a-half inches thick, with a fairly plump pair of balls, as well. “Don’t suppose you have a woman screaming at home because of that thing, do you?”

            “What do you mean?” Grinder says, looking down at his own package, “This is nothing, I’m sure yours is fine.”

            Snow Leopard removes his towel, letting it pool around his ankles, showing off his genitals. His cock measures out to four inches long and one inch thick, and his balls are modestly-sized, as well. “See? Nothing special. Average, really.”

            “Aw, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Grinder says, allowing his twisted towel to fall to the floor, “you aren’t even erect - you’re a grower, not a shower, that’s all.”

            “I mean… I suppose.”

            “What about you there, Cheesesteak?” Grinder asks, “Grower or shower?”

            “Uhmm… I, uh… it’s… it’s just, uh…” Cheesesteak groans, blushing badly and holding his towel a bit tighter around his waist, “I don’t really… feel… c-comfortable…”

            “Oh, do show us. It's not a big deal. We’re all men here, hmmm?” Snow Leopard says, his eyes half closed and his arms crossed.

            “Just do it quick, like a band-aid!” Grinder says, reaching out to Cheesesteak and pulling at his towel, tossing it to the floor. Cheesesteak gasps and turns even redder while Snow Leopard and Grinder both stare in absolute, intense shock. The elephant’s cock is massive and quite thick. With any guess, it has to measure twelve inches long and three-and-a-half inches thick. His balls also looks to be just as plump and large, if not larger than Grinder’s. It’s no surprise, since Cheesesteak is indeed an elephant, however, in comparison to the other two, it’s nothing short of impressive, monstrous even.

            “Oh, my…” Snow Leopard blushes, biting his lip, “What a lucky man you are! And an even luckier woman you must have.”

            “Oh, I don’t have… um… I’m not seeing anyone,” Cheesesteak says shyly, trying his best to cover his slowly growing erection. “I… I’m sorry about this. I just… I g-get erections when I’m nervous. Kind of a no-reason-boner kind of situation.”

            “It happens to the best of us, pal,” Grinder says, nudging the elephant in the side, “Careful though. Leopard’s lookin’ at you like you’re a snack.”

            “Haha, _what?_ You’re nuts,” Snow Leopard says, blushing softly, rolling his eyes, “I’m not into guys, hah. Haha…”

            Grinder snickers, “Sure, sure… I know it, you know it…”

            “Attention, Officers!” calls a voice over the intercom, filling the locker room with Sergeant Hoagie’s voice, “We have a report of a notorious criminal on the loose. Avian, two feet fall, and extremely near-sighted. This criminal is extremely dangerous and we need to move out now!”

***

            It’s been awhile since Ms. Endive has been able to teach her apprentice, Panini how to cook anything extravagant. Now that she is knowledgeable enough to cook things on her own without supervision, she’s been making baked goods to sell roadside. Bored, with nothing to do, Endive sighs, resting against her counter, her head in her right hand.

            “If I had someone to keep me company while little Panini is out and about, I wouldn’t be so bored! I could bake something, but I shouldn’t waste my precious ingredients on something so mundane and useless. Ugh!” she sighs, looking out the window, “I know what I need… something I haven’t had in years! I could use... a _man.”_

***

            Once the officers are suited up in their uniforms, armed and ready to hunt down their target, Sergeant Hoagie’s phone rings. “MCPD, this is Sergeant Hoagie, what’s your emergency?”

            “Oh, help! Help me, Sergeant! This is Ms. Endive; something terrible has happened!” Endive calls through the telephone, “The man that’s on the news! He’s here and he’s threatening to take me hostage if you bring weapons!”

            “What? The near-sighted man?!”

            “Yes! The very same!”

            “We are on our way, Ms. Endive!” Hoagie hangs up the phone and calls out to his officers, “We’ve got our location set! Does everyone know where Endive’s home is?!”

            “Yes, Sir!” the officers call in unison.

            “Fall out! We’ve got ourselves a criminal to catch!”

***

            As the police show up to Ms. Endive’s home, she peers out the window through closed drapes, peeking just barely so the police can’t see her. Hoagie steps out of his vehicle, and the other policemen follow his lead. Hoagie stays near his vehicle while the unarmed policemen stand, waiting for directions.

            “Come out with your wings up! We’ve followed your request and are unarmed!” Hoagie calls.

            Ms. Endive opens her window and sticks out her head, “Oh, help! Help! He’s doing unmentionable things to my ingredients! Ooh! Oo-oo-hoo-hoo! And to m-m-me!”

            “Is he in the same room as you right now?” Grinder calls.

            “No, Officer, he’s gone to the restroom!”

            “Come on, boys!” Hoagie says, leading the police toward Endive’s house, Just as the four attempt to break down the door, it swings open and they all land inside, piled on top of each other: Sergeant Hoagie, Snow Leopard, Cheesesteak, and Grinder.

            Snow Leopard purrs a bit, “Oh my… how terribly embarrassing, hm-hm!”

            “Um, Grinder, could you… please… stop poking me?” Cheesesteak asks politely.

            Grinder smirks, “I’m not.”

            Sergeant Hoagie scrambles to his feet, knocking the dogpile over, “Where is he!?”

            “Oh… he’s not here,” Endive says with a smirk, closing and locking the door, tucking the key away in her bosom, “But since _you_ are… I’ve been quite lonely.”

            “Ma’am, we need to go and get that criminal!” Grinder says in protest.

            “That won’t be necessary, there are more of your officers out looking for him right now,” Endive giggles, “What _is_ necessary is that you defeat my crippling arousal. It’s _robbing_ me, Officer, shouldn’t you stop it?”

            “M-M-Miss Endive,” Cheesesteak says nervously, “This is a very serious matter. Calling the police with no legal emergency can result in a…”

            “Fine? Oh, I’ll pay the fine… after you assist me like the good officer you are,” Endive’s voice is low and breathy, clearly her breathing is a bit more shallow. She creeps closer to the officers and their Sargeant, unbuttoning her clothing. “Come and get it, gentlemen… you know it’s been quite a while for you as well.”

            “Mmm… not for me,” Snow Leopard grins, remembering a moment back in Mung Daal’s kitchen where he and his close companion Schnitzel…

            “Hush now!” Endive commands, “Everyone, lose the uniforms! I haven’t got all day!” she looks toward the news broadcast on the television, “...And by the looks of things, neither do you.”

            The officers look to their Sergeant for help, but Hoagie can only hang his head, his ears drooped at both sides of his face, “Do as she says, gentlemen. This has become a hostage situation. The best thing to do is comply.”

            “Yes… do comply,” Endive grins, “As for you,” she says, looking at the elephant, “Officer Cheesesteak, is it? I think you’ll be my personal assistant for this evening.”

            “Are we… c-cooking something?”

            “In a sense. You see, I’ve always wanted a bit of a bun in my oven,” she grins.

            Cheesesteak’s ears flatten against his head, “I’ve never baked before.”

            “No, you moron! Pregnant! I want to get pregnant! You’re going to help me. Surely a man of your stature and frame has impressive equipment… and it’s been so long for me, I want it hard and deep!”

            “Oh, he does,” Snow Leopard blushes, “Saw it earlier, he’s such a bull.”

            _“Leopard!”_ Grinder and Hoagie both scold.

            “Oh-ho! Since you seem to enjoy what you saw earlier, perhaps you can please your companions there so we all have something fun to do?” Endive says rather suggestively.

            “W-what? Enjoy? Hah, n-no way!” Snow Leopard says nervously, “Just locker room talk, that’s all! Hah… hah-ahgh… ugh.”

            “It’s okay, Leopard,” Grinder says, placing a hand on his shoulder, “We all know.”

            “Know _what?!”_ Officer Snow Leopard crosses his arms.

            “Men, this isn’t the time to be bantering! We were given orders by our hostage taker… we… we have to do it. We have to lose our uniforms,” says Sergeant Hoagie, unbuttoning his shirt, “I’m not proud of this… but we have no choice… it’s what we have to…”

            “Is she even armed?” Grinder asks.

            “Do as the Sergeant says!” Snow Leopard says rather quickly, a bit excitedly. In little to no time at all, his clothes are stripped off and folded neatly on the floor by his feet.

            “Eager, aren’t you?” Grinder teases, plopping his clothes on the floor.

            “I’m just following ord--”

            “Knock it off!” scolds a newly nude Sergeant Hoagie, “There… now what?”

            Endive grins and looks to Cheesesteak, who hasn’t removed his clothing yet, “Come along, Dear. Don’t leave your fellow officers waiting.”

            Cheesesteak looks nervously about the room. All eyes are on him, including the eyes of a woman - something he’s haven’t been naked in front of in many years. _It’s just like the locker room. I should do as I’m told and listen to the Sergeant. Just like the locker room… just like the locker room._ Closing his eyes, Officer Cheesesteak begins to remove his clothing, slowly.

            “Oooh, a slow strip-tease,” Endive jokes, “Come on, I haven’t got all day!” she reaches out and grips Cheesesteak’s clothing, tearing them off, leaving him in only a pair of generously-stuffed boxer-briefs. “Oh, my! Are… you even erect?”

            “No, Ma’am… I’m… I’m not,” the elephant replies, blushing badly.

            “I’ve picked the right one, I see! Heh! Lovely… now, _you_ three!” Endive points to Grinder, Hoagie, and Snow Leopard. “You three will be pleasing me visually.”

            “I…” Snow Leopard can’t look away from Grinder’s package. It’s impressive and growing ten-and-a-half inch length stares at him as he notices a bit of precum at the tip. _I have to lick that. I have to taste it!_ Snow Leopard gets down to his knees and begins licking at Grinder’s cock.

            “Woah! Hey! S-Stop tha-hah...agh…” Grinder moans a bit as chills roll up his spine, “Hagh… Hoagie… wh-what do I do?”

            “You’ll have to take it, Officer. Hostage situation.”

            Cheesesteak moans in embarrassment behind his hands. He can feel his no-reason-boner situation beginning in his undershorts, much to the pleasure of Ms. Endive who can’t take her eyes off of it. “You… Sergeant, come.”

            Like the dog he is, Hoagie obeys the call to come to Endive’s side. Taking the matter seriously, he sighs, “Yes, Ma’am?”

            Endive gets down on her knees and lifts her dress from behind, “Do be a good dog and lick me while I assist Officer Cheesesteak with his… problem.”

            “Y-yes, Ma’am…” Sergeant Hoagie says, getting down on all fours and facing a pantiless slit. Her pussy is rather thick, as she is quite a large woman, but the scent is what makes the situation easier. As the scent of Endive’s estrus tickles Hoagie’s nose, his own erection begins to form. Lightly and cautiously, Hoagie sticks out his tongue, moving closer and closer to Endive’s soaking slit. Once his tongue makes contact with her flesh, he’s gone. All he can think about is collecting more and more of that flavor.

            Endive groans loudly, parting her thighs a bit further as the broad, firm lapping against her pussy intensifies, “Ooh, yes! So… so lovely!” Endive’s and Grinder’s moans begin to synch up, and Cheesesteak can’t believe his eyes. Snow Leopard is fully sucking on Officer Grinder’s cock and Sergeant Hoagie is nose-deep, licking frivolously at Endive’s pussy. The situation is nerve-wracking, but at the same time, he finds himself becoming genuinely aroused. His erection grows, peeking out of his undershorts and nearly touching Endive’s lips.

            “Oh, yes! There’s my prize, what a good man!” Endive opens her mouth, licking at Cheesesteak’s cock as Hoagie continues to lick. She swirls her tongue around his tip and tastes his precum, a lovely warm, subtly salty bit of cum. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

            “Oh… my God,” Cheesesteak whispers, “F-f-f-f…” he breathes through his teeth.

***

            Snow Leopard looks up at Grinder with bedroom eyes, unable to meet his. Grinder’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open in pure bliss, releasing moans and praises to God over such a pleasing sensation. _I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time! Oh, finally!_ Snow Leopard lowers a paw to his cock, gripping it firmly as he takes Grinder deeper into his throat, his rough, feline tongue massaging the frenulum, forcing Grinder to shiver in pleasure. He strokes his own cock firmly, swirling his thumb around his tip, spreading the precum around a bit. Suddenly, he’s stopped with a hand on his head.

            “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right,” Grinder says, “Turn around.”

            Snow Leopard gulps, turning around and lifting his tail, looking back with a bedroom smile. His swollen balls and hard cock are visible, but Grinder spends little time admiring. He presses his tip against Snow Leopard’s asshole, his slick, wet cock slipping in with nearly no friction.

            “Aa-aagh! Y-yeah…” Snow Leopard groans, backing himself into Grinder.

            “Mmgh… so snug! You ready?” Grinder says, placing his hands on Snow Leopard’s hips before gently thrusting. Each time he thrusts inward as far as he can, he hears Snow Leopard’s breathing grow harsh. Soon the harsh sighs turn into moans, and the moans into soft, sensual growls accompanied by claws digging into the floorboards.

            Grinder tilts his head back, enjoying the tightness around his cock as he thrusts. _God, it’s been so long. It’s so good! I never thought I’d do it with a guy but I can’t complain. It feels so warm and so tight!_

***

            Endive stops sucking on Cheesesteak’s cock and turns her head to Hoagie, who licks away at her clit, “I’m going to cum! Mmmgh, I’m cumming!” Endive groans loudly, squirting her lovely juices all over Hoagie, who licks up every last drop without question. Endive’s orgasm is so intense, she can do nothing but moan in ecstasy as her clit throbs against Hoagie’s tongue. While it still throbs, she turns to face Hoagie, her ass now facing Cheesesteak. “Now… you big, beautiful creature. _Fuck_ me! Hard and deep with your massive, incredible cock!”

            Cheesesteak gulps. He hasn’t had sex in such a long time. _What if I do it wrong? What if the guys make fun of me? What if I don’t last long? What if…_

            “Did you hear me!? Shove it inside… I want to feel that gorgeous cock of yours filling me up with your beautiful cum!” Endive commands. She faces Hoagie and looks down at his red, throbbing cock. With a grin, she sticks out her tongue and leans down, licking up his length while Cheesesteak gently presses the tip of his large, thick cock against Endive’s entrance. Slowly, he presses inward, a chill crashing over him as his cock becomes warm in a tight, slippery embrace. Endive’s pussy is hot and soaked, allowing him to slip in further. Endive moans with her mouth full of Sergeant Hoagie’s cock, the vibrations from her moans only adding to the pleasure.

            While Endive works Hoagie’s shaft, the dog groans in pleasure, looking toward Grinder and Snow Leopard. The two moan in unison while Snow Leopard’s cock grinds against the floor. The harder Officer Grinder thrusts, the louder they moan, and the visual alone is enough to arouse Hoagie even more. He thrusts his hips a bit, driving his cock deeper into Endive’s throat. She sucks firmly, tasting the smooth, hot rod as she swallows her saliva and precum mixture.

            Cheesesteak blushes badly, thrusting a bit faster and harder, unable to stop himself, “I… I can’t believe I’m doing this! I can’t believe I… I… hnngh!” he groans. Each thrust forward drives Endive further forward as well, taking even more cock into her throat, gagging lightly over the dog’s length. “I’m going to… N-no, I can’t… I shouldn’t…”

            “Mmgh!” Endive groans over the dog’s cock. _Yes, do it! Cum inside me. I want to feel your hot, sticky cum filling me up, you large, beautiful beast!_ Endive groans over the dog’s cock, arching her back a bit as she feels Cheesesteak filling her with his entire length. The kitchen is filled with moans, not only from Endive, but from the officers. What was once a punishment is now a massive pleasure fest. The only thing that could make it more intense is if Cheesesteak and Hoagie were taken from behind; Grinder has that very idea as he pulls out of Snow Leopard, pulling him along.

            “This is about to get crazy,” Grinder whispers in Hoagie’s ear. Without hesitation, he slips his cock deeply into Hoagie’s asshole, grinding and thrusting while the dog howls in pleasure. With his cock being sucked and his ass being taken, the pleasure inside him wells up and he can’t control himself anymore - his howls are hoarse and deep, but he just can’t stop. Snow Leopard gently massages the outside of Cheesesteak’s asshole, allowing him to relax as he continues to thrust in and out of Endive’s pussy. Snow Leopard wastes no time; he gently presses his cock against the elephant’s asshole, gently slipping it inside. Cheesesteak’s thrusting into Endive makes it easier to slip in further, inch by inch, and to Cheesesteak’s surprise, it’s really not that bad.

            Braying through his trunk, Cheesesteak thrusts faster, unable to form a clear thought. All he can focus on is getting closer to cumming, filling the large woman before him and cumming hard due to the pleasure from Snow Leopard grinding on his prostate. Endive receives harder thrusts from both ends, now that her skewer partners are both getting theirs from behind. The extra thrusting drives her to the brink of her euphoria, causing her to groan, twitching and squirming from the building pleasure. Hoagie leans his head back and howls loudly, thrusting forward hard and deep.

            “Aaghh--oo-oo-oo-oo!” Hoagie howls, filling Endive’s mouth with his hot, thin cum. At the same time, Cheesesteak brays through his trunk, causing the kitchen to vibrate a bit, spraying his hot seed deeply into Endive’s pussy, filling her until she’s overflowing. Her thighs become covered in sticky cum and the sensation of the rest dripping out of her only makes her more pleased. She groans loudly as she cums, her orgasm making her twitch harder, her knees almost giving out. Hoagie falls forward as he pulls out of Endive’s mouth, making it easier for Grinder to take what he’s after.

            “Almost… y-yes… y-yes!” the gator groans, panting and breathing hard as he thrusts one final time, “Aaghh y-y-yes!” As most gators do, he hisses and growls in his throat while he feels his ball sack draining into his Sergeant’s asshole, surprisingly without complaint from Hoagie. He pulls out, a thin string of cum connecting the two, leaving them panting. Just as Grinder had pulled out, Snow Leopard pulls out of Cheesesteak, stroking his cock fast and hard, breathing just as hard as he strokes, and allowing his cum to fling forward, coating the elephant’s large ass.

            “Well, now!” Endive pants, “Wasn’t that… worth the time?” her heart is racing and her lungs are struggling to keep up with her. The officers say nothing, but look at each other in a bit of awkwardice. “Oh, come now… don’t be so shy. You enjoyed yourselves! I know I certainly did!”

            “This never. _Ever._ Happened.” Hoagie says to Endive, looking her square in the eyes.

            “We’ll see. Get your clothes back on, you filthy animals,” Endive teases, grabbing the officers’ clothing and handing them out to their respective owners, “Don’t you have a criminal to catch?”

            “Criminal?!” The officers all gasp in unison, making them drop their clothes. In a scramble, the officers grab whatever clothes they can find - Snow Leopard wearing what seems too large and Cheesesteak wearing what is clearly too small. Hoagie leads his team out of Endive’s kitchen, swimming in Cheesesteak’s uniform shirt and squeezed tightly into Grinder’s uniform trousers.

            Endive watches the officers as they leave, a smirk on her face, “Come again sometime, boys!”


End file.
